


Gabriel's Payback

by Coffeebean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebean67/pseuds/Coffeebean67
Summary: Sam and Dean are enjoying a rare night off from hunting when they notice a familiar face on the TV. Why is Ketch promoting car insurance? And where has Gabriel been? In which Gabriel got his payback against Arthur Ketch via TV Land.
Kudos: 7





	Gabriel's Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.   
> This is my first time writing any fanfic. Any and all reviews are welcome!

Sam and Dean were settled in the man cave section of the bunker enjoying a rare night off. They were drinking beer and flipping through the channels when Dean saw a familiar face. Confused because there’s no way that’s possible. Dean turned up the volume to see if he could recognize the voice.

“Since when are you so interested in state farm commercials Dean?” “Shut up Sammy I’m trying to listen.” Dean intently watched the commercial and said, “Son of a bitch!” “What the hell is your problem Dean!” “Look, it's Ketch!” “What no it’s not that’s impossible!” Sam now paid attention to the commercial and sure enough the British Men of Letters was promoting insurance. 

“No, don't listen to him. Ketch is not on your side!” Sam rolled his eyes, “Really Dean.” “Well he isn’t.”  
Sam said, “How did this happen? The last we saw of Ketch he freed Gabriel and all of that alternate universe crap happened.” Dean replied, “When is the last time you have seen Gabriel?” “About two months ago. Why? You think Gabe’s behind this?” “Sam, who else do we know that tortures people by throwing them in TV Land?” 

“Oh crap. Yeah Ketch might have freed him but he was still working with Asmodeous. You know how Gabe is with just desserts.” Dean asked, “Should we even bother with this? I’m kind of curious what other commercials we’ll see him in. Maybe he’ll get genital herpes too.” Sam sighed and reluctantly said, “We should try and get him out of there. Who knows how long he’s been stuck in TV Land. So who is calling Gabe?”   
“Well he likes you more Sammy.”   
“Shut up. Fine, I'll pray to him.” Clasping his hands together and closing his eyes Sam prayed, “Hey Gabriel it’s Sam. Look, we know what you did to Ketch. Can you come to the bunker?”  
Sam opened his to find a smirking Archangel. “So Samshine I see you’ve discovered my latest trick.”  
“Yeah. Insurance commercials really?” “What it's funny” Gabriel defended. “Gabe how long has Ketch been trapped in TV Land?” Gabriel smirked wider and said, “Oh about a month or so.” Sam sighed, “Don’t you think that is long enough? I mean we aren’t sentimental towards the guy at all but TV Land is a special kind of Hell.”   
“Your wish is my command Samoose.” With a snap of his fingers the Winchesters saw Ketch on the TV disappear. “ Where did you zap him to?” Dean questioned. “Oh back in England. He’s fine I promise just a little disorientated.”   
“Thanks Gabe.”


End file.
